Code Name Dragon
by blessifier
Summary: In the city of Seoul lies a mysterious superhero who possesses fire power. In the same city rests a reporter who is determined to capture his face on camera. She wants to walk on the road of fame while he wants to find out who murdered his father.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

 _According to latest sightings, a mysterious figure is confirmed to have appeared in Seoul multiple times. We however cannot confirm if…_ The nearby television that hung on the walls of the cafe crackled to the customers, who paid no heed. However, a certain individual sat outside of Marmalade Cafe, hearing it perfectly fine over the loud ramblings of Seoul streets and the cafe.

Pink hair. Jet-black eyes. Narrow eyes. And fang-like teeth.

Despite this unusual appearance, no one bothered and continued whatever they were doing.

He lazily extended his arm to plop a rook beside his bishop. "Hey Gramps. Your turn."

In front of him, the said man nodded his head. Natsu observed how the elder carefully scrutinized his stare ever so often at his chessboard. His wrinkly hands hovered over his ivory black queen. Then his fingers flew over to his pawn. Then back to his queen. To his pawn. Then finally a grunt as his warm eyes crinkled when they flickered up to Natsu's.

"My dear grandson, you are excellent at this," he chortled.

"..And for the last time Gramps, I'm not your grandson." Natsu rolled his onyx eyes.

"Oh shush, Laxus. Don't be embarrassed for having an old geezer like me be your Grampie!" He let out another throaty chortle as Natsu sighed, sliding back into his chair. It had been four weeks since he met the old man and three weeks since the strange elder had claimed Natsu as his grandson, Laxus...whoever the hell he was.

Although Natsu had repeatedly denied it, he didn't have the heart to leave the old man alone. So here he was today with Gramps. Again.

 _Many Seoul citizens have confessed being saved by this strange individual or creature. For now, we do not consider this oddity a threat…_

Where the hell was this 'Laxus' anyways? Frustrated, Natsu ran his fingers through his untamed hair and jabbed one ear bud into his right ear. Out of his pocket, he pulled out his connected iPhone, setting the music on shuffle.

"Oh, I got it!" the old man exclaimed happily. He proceeded to push his knight up one, then over three, jabbing one of Natsu's pawns. He examined his move and sat back, obviously proud of it.

Natsu then curiously glanced at the board and sighed when he lifted his hidden bishop and easily overtook his opponent's knight. "Your turn, Gramps."

Gramps, as Natsu had officially dubbed him, gaped incredulously at the board. Once again, he was back to debating, muttering, and pouting to himself.

 _Some have even seen a mysterious trail of fire follow the oddity. Each scene of incident has left ashes as traces of its rare appearance…_

Natsu closed his eyes as he drank in his surroundings. Cars buzzed left and right in the free Sunday morning. The traffic had considerably lessened during the weekends, he noted. His weekly destination, the Marmalade Café, was bustling as always: the children screaming out their favorite dessert, the parents indulging those brats, the clerks scuffling to each amounting order, and the swift keyboard clicks and silence left by the remaining customers.

"LAXUS, your turn!" The eager voice startled him out of his trance.

"Yea…." Natsu narrowed his eyes at the board and clicked his tongue. A risky move from Gramps. His raven-colored orbs tilted upwards, only to see the old man's hopeful eyes begging him to take the bait. He sighed in defeat. After rubbing his tired eyes, he pushed his rook up to eat Gramp's sacrificed queen.

"Ahah! Got you now, grandson! Checkmate! Haha!" His wrinkly hands suddenly emerged into life when he swiped Natsu's rook with his own and lined the piece directly in front of the pearl-white king. All remaining directions were blocked by Gramp's pawns, bishop, and knight.

He smiled at the old man jumping in happiness. If only his real grandson knew how little it took for his grandpa to be happy.

 _The latest witness, Loke Celeste shares his account with KBS news. 'It was all so fast, you know? The robbers in the bank were suddenly knocked out. I'm telling you! The guns even self-destructed. There was some…you know…some ball of fire speeding into the bank…' His wife, Aries Celeste, confirms his story…_

"Aigo, you do realize how much time I spend for you every Sunday. Even if you never acknowledge that I'm not Lax-" He stopped when the grandpa's face fell.

"B-but…Laxus…why would you say that?" Gramps teared up.

"OI! I didn't mean it like that!" The pink-haired male slapped himself internally as he hastily tried to assure the old man. "I mean like…Gramps, don't cry!"

"Laxus…" the grandpa whimpered.

"OK OK! I'm your grandson, Laxus. I'll always be your old boy." Natsu gave in easily as he pushed two fingers to his temple.

To his relief though, the old man smiled brightly again. "Laxus~ Laxus~" he sang.

 _Another incident has pointed to the oddity's beneficiary actions. Around a month ago, an underground subway heading toward Seoul suddenly lost control of its brakes…_

"I'm just saying Gramps, you should call me Natsu..at least?" he tried, weaving around the elder's sad triggers.

"Oh, but why, Laxus?" Gramps turned around and glanced at him curiously.

"Well, my…uhm…coworkers like…to call me….Natsu? …So I guess…I'm used to it..?"

"…"

 _As the impending doom came upon the passengers, the same described fireball whirled past the train and halted it just before it collided into a turn…_

"…" Natsu gulped when he felt the pair of eyes kneading at him.

"…"

"…I mean you don't…have to….."

The old man blinked a couple of times before spreading into one of his widest grins. "Well, that's a-diddly fine HAHA! My boy is nicknamed Natsu, eh?"

"Uh, yea! …I think?"

"WELL, _NATSU_! I'm still your old gramps, right?" His eyes twinkled in bliss. He didn't even question how the name Laxus suddenly transformed into Natsu. "even if you're now 'Natsu' instead of Laxus?

Suddenly, the pink-haired male snorted in laughter. Somehow whenever he saw Gramp's face light up in joy, he would instantly forget all his troubles and just want to continue being this 'Laxus.'

"Aigo, you'll always be gramps. Who else would you be?" he chuckled while reflecting one of his toothiest smiles back at the old man

 _Sadly despite this miraculous save from our supernatural person, one death resulted. The sudden halt had caused passengers to be thrown forward and the said victim to crash his forehead onto one of the train's leaning poles…_

"Same time as before?" The old man sat back in his chair and folded his hands nervously. "Sunday…morning?"

"Yep, same time, Gramps. Bring that board game you've always talked about." Natsu waved his hands nazily. A small smile crept back up to his face when the old man grinned in happiness.

"I think it's called Candyland. Yes, Candyland. I'm sure you'll love this game, La-er, Natsu!" He quickly corrected himself. "Apparently it's been the talk back at the senior center. I'll borrow it from my friend!"

"Sounds very exciting."

"I know!" The old man exclaimed. He paused to take the final bite from his strawberry cake. After that, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn leather wallet.

"H-Hey wait, Gramps, you don't need to pay for breakfast. It didn't cost that much anyways." Natsu hastily pushed his wallet away.

"Oh, nonsense! You paid last time!"

"No, really. I'm serious, Gramps. It doesn't cost that mu-" He stopped when the elder pulled out lollipops from his wallet. "….that much?"

"How much was my cake?" the old man demanded, irked when Natsu rubbed at the spot between his eyes. "I can really pay for it," he insisted, not realizing his strange currency was the cause of Natsu's silence.

 _As the man was transferred to urgent care with reported internal bleeding he was later pronounced dead the next day. Officials have not yet released the victim's name due to his family's desired privacy…_

"Gramps…" Natsu finally spoke.

"Was it five dollars?" He picked at a grape-flavored lollipop. "Or was it ten dollars?" His fingers then pried another one out, this one being root beer flavored.

"I…it…i-it was five dollars.." Natsu gave up as he accepted the grape lollipop from the old man.

"Good boy.." He ruffled Natsu's wild pink hair. "Sometimes, you have to accept other people's offers, you know?"

"..Y-yea Gramps. Got chu."

"Good..boy…." The old man repeated absentmindedly. Suddenly, he brimmed to life again. "Well, see yah next Sunday, La-er Natsu!"

He perked up. "You're going already, Gramps?"

"Yep, Natsu-boy. Duty calls!" The old man hopped away, grunting as he steadied his cane.

"Take care, Gramps!" He called after the hobbling elder.

"You too, Natsu!"

"Bring that Candyland!"

"You got it, old boy!"

As the old man disappeared behind the corner, Natsu stopped to sink into his chair. With no company now, he inserted the other earbud into his left ear, muting out the busy café and the monotonous streets. The pop music blasted into his ears. His foot tapped to the beat while his fingers flicked off the table every eighth-note interval.

Natsu now stared at the lollipop left by Gramps. "You know old man, I hate grapes…I really hate them…."

 _The victim's family however does not wish to file any lawsuit upon our supernatural oddity. Instead, each would like to thank whoever saved the collision from occurring…_

Without realizing, his hand reached for the candy. After a few minutes of ripping off the cover, he licked it and grimaced.

"Ugh….w-whatever…." He sighed and popped the entire lollipop into his mouth, scrutinizing its sour yet overly sweet taste.

From his peripheral vision, he observed a small blue-haired girl twirling the string of a blloon in her delicate fingers. To his amusement, the balloon had the face of an angry white cartoon cat. It looked as if it ordered the girl to release it, but the tiny pedestrian was too busy with the roaming sights to care.

His fang-like teeth crunched into the hardness of the lollipop, causing it to release a firework of sourness and sweetness. He cringed but continued to occupy himself with the overbearing taste.

 _There were no further mortalities. Only minor injuries in the rest of the passengers had resulted. The public transportation and the public safety team have sincerely apologized to the families, giving five million won to each as repercussions…_

Natsu's ivory black eyes rotated up to the clear blue sky. He smiled as he saw the vast clarity of the lonely yet bright color. He however blinked when he noticed something white floating by.

It was the white-cat balloon. The little girl must've released it by accident.

He chuckled to himself as he sat upright in his chair, swerving his head to search for the little blue-haired girl.

…Where was she…?

"Ba-balloon…." Through his blasting music, he could hear the tiny voice.

His head immediately whipped to the location of the source.

 _To the citizens of Seoul, rest assured that a city's hero exists in these circumstances. Our mysterious fire savior…"_

His eyes widened in horror.

She stood there simply with her hands outstretched toward the disappearing balloon.

The ear buds flew out of his ears as his phone clattered on the ground.

Immediately, Natsu sprung into action. Flames swiveled from thin air and danced from his every limb.

 _Yes, Seoul citizens, rest assured that a Superman is here. The mysterious fire…and the fact that we have never observed who this individual is…are arousing questions into those who are naturally curious…_

He let out a shout of fury as he rammed his shoulder into the bumper of the truck and used the other arm to push her away.

 _How is this fire so easily produced? One that can specifically harm the bad and benefit the good…_

Immediately, the truck let out a quiet shudder. Then with the equivalent force, its end flew upwards into the air. Every vehicle part groaned when it defied gravity. Time stopped as it remained headfirst toward to ground.

With a heavy grunt and brilliant fire pulsating down on his arms, he brought the truck down with a simple pull onto the concrete streets. A loud crash then resounded in the populated streets.

 _What kind of fire can give birth to such a hero now?_

Natsu turned around to face the bewildered girl. "Hey."

She stared at him in awe and in shock. "H-hi?!" she squeaked.

He gave a toothy grin as his eyes swiveled back to the truck driver. He seemed fine, just unconscious from the shock.

"Uhmm….uh…don't mind me aksing…but are you the so-called….." the little girl began.

 _Who knows when we will know the mystery identity of this supernatural occurrence…_

Slowly, Natsu placed a finger between his lips, grinning when the girl ferociously bobbed her head up and down.

 _Since we have no whereabouts or clues to his profile, we shall refer this oddity as to what other media sources have addressed him as…_.

Time suddenly continued when screams erupted on the streets. The girl panicked. "Quick, p-please you must get out-" She stopped when only a wisp of smoke stood in his place.

 _Code name Dragon._

Police swarmed around the incident as firefighters cranked open the demolished door and pulled the half-dead man out. Shouts for the ambulance piled one after another.

The girl stood, dumbfounded while gaping at the spot where the male once stood. She didn't realize the adults who surrounded her, pressing if she was alright. The transparent smoke hovered, then diffused into thin air.

 _Reported live from Seoul, this is Lucy Heartfilia, KBS eyewitness news._

* * *

 _Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed that! R &R if you have time, thank you!_

 _-blessifier_


	2. Chapter 2: How Far We'll Go for Money

****** _A/N: Before reading this chapter, keep in mind that Porlyusica is speaking to Natsu through a communications device (ergo, Bluetooth, which will be mentioned). In other words, it's like they're talking through phone. They do not see each other face to face. In this fanfic, Porlyusica is a hacker, who places Natsu in missions for money, and she helps him with her hacker skills._

 _That is all. Thanks for reading!_

 **Chapter 2** **: How Far We'll Go for Money**

"You know," the old woman commented lazily through the speakers, "you could try to be a little...I don't know...incognito?"

"What do you mean, Porly?" Natsu smirked as he walked into an abandoned parking lot. "No one knows who I am anyways."

"Mhm. How do you explain top headlines referring to CODE NAME DRAGON AGAIN, MR. SUPERHERO?!"

Natsu grimaced as he pulled the screaming device away. Before putting it back on, he made sure the old woman wasn't shouting anymore and sighed, "A little girl was in trouble. Did you want me to stand back and let her be crushed?"

"This is why they call you a superhero! You just randomly help people! But you're forgetting that you're taking on missions of both bad and..!"

While Porlyusica berated him and yapped in the Bluetooth device, the pink lad pulled back a cover, revealing a clothes hanger, to which he pulled and caused a chain reaction of shifting gears. Eventually, a hidden door revealed itself.

"-if one thing leaks from your appearance, the media will dig and eventually find your true identity. All those gangs you've defeated and helped in the past will post bounties on your head!" she shouted.

"Dude, relax Porly. I'm quick at escaping."

"You will slip one day," the woman warned. "Natsu, you can't be careless."

"Yea yea." Natsu shut the door behind him and came in front of another door with a 10x10 combination lock. Patiently plucking each one into its place, another heavy door groaned open.

Porlyusica huffed an impatient sigh, which crackled in the earbud. "You have another mission by the way."

His head perked up. "How much?"

"Eighteen grand. Can be more based on how time-efficient you are," she drawled. "I'm one-hundred percent sure you won't reject this one."

"Wow, one-hundred percent. Alright. What's the time-efficiency offer?" he asked, entering his pad and walking to a refrigerator. Out came frozen spicy buffalo wings, which he microwaved.

"Deadline is a week from now. Each day before deadline is an additional ten grand."

He smiled widely, revealing a set of pearly-white canines. "Oh, you know me so well, Porly."

* * *

The blonde quirked an eyebrow up at a passing stranger, who looked weirdly at her. Not that she could blame whoever he was. She was currently dressed in a UPS outfit, holding a strange, brown package, and a sling-bag, which contained her notebook, pen, recorder, and camera. A cap held in her blonde hair as the top covered her rich-chocolate eyes.

Long story short, Lucy was a rookie reporter and needed a hot topic for the gossip column. Just something that could maybe raise her salary and job title was good enough to last a year. Her mouth drooled at the thought, but she quickly wiped it away and readjusted her delivery-boy hat.

Apparently, there was something going on the hottest female celebrity, Minerva Orlando, and top-dog model, Sting Eucliffe. They were known to be a lovey-dovey couple in public: PDA-ing, sweet-talking in interviews, that shit. However, as all love was (in Lucy's view), everything has to come to an end.

Minerva was rumored to be two-timing another top-notch model, Rogue Cheney, who had recently broke up with the nation's sweetheart, Chelia. And now, it was the perfect time to investigate because Sting was currently visiting France. With one piece of evidence of a male's presence inside Minerva's home, Lucy could be looking forward to a salary raise.

She pressed the doorbell, holding a package close to her chest.

"Oh god. Who the hell is at my doorstep today?! Another news reporter?! I've had enough of-!" Minerva was heard stomping over. She yanked the door open but stopped when she saw Lucy.

"Package for...uhm...Ms. Orlando?" she piped up cheerfully and handed Minerva the package.

Minerva looked at her suspiciously. "I didn't order anything," she said coldly.

"Oh well, apparently this is for you. Let's see here..." Lucy fished out a prop notebook and a pen. "It says this is from Mr. Sting Eucliffe. If this is someone you don't know, you can-"

"I take back what I said," the celebrity finished quickly, "My bad. Sorry. Thank you for the package."

"No problem, Ms. Orlando. I need you to sign here though."

The dark-haired woman quickly scribbled through. "Alright. Thanks. Bye."

Action time. Lucy suddenly hunched over, groaning in pain and clutching onto her chest. She had received high A's in musical production and theater and hoped it would be handy in the future. The assets proved useful when Minerva gasped, covering her mouth.

"Oh dear, what's wrong?" she fretted, fearing someone would die in front of her hotel suite.

"I-I'm sorry..." Lucy croaked. "It's...an...occasional...a-attack. C-cardio...v-vascular...s-s-stuff. W-when the systole...and diastole p-pumps...m-malfunction...and affects..." Not being able to think of any medical terms, Lucy began coughing and gagging to cover up.

To her relief, Minerva bought it. "What should I do?!" she cried.

"Water...a-Advil...actually...T-Tylenol b-because...I...didn't eat...y-yet. Some towels...H-honey. I-I need lullaby music blasting...in y-your apartment..." she whispered hoarsely.

"Got it!" Minerva was too worried to question the lullaby music and ran back into the apartment.

Seizing the opportunity, the blonde pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of the suite inside. She opened the door wider, smiling when a large pair of male shoes were at the steps. Two slippers. Taking her chance, she walked deeper into the apartment and gawked when a pair of boxers were stuffed into the corner of the couch. Another bingo.

Lucy took out a small moisturizer spray and covered her face while powdering her skin a tone lighter. After frazzling out her hair and hearing lullaby music play in the background, she walked back outside and leaned against the wall, huffing in dramatic pain.

As if it were cued, Minerva ran back with all the things Lucy asked and stuffed them into her hands. "Anything else?!"

The blonde shook her head and stumbled with fatigue towards the doorstep, gasping, "Thank you Ms. Orlando...I shall..be off." Without waiting for her response, Lucy zipped out into an open elevator and smashed the button to close the doors. She sighed in relief in the elevator while gripping onto her prized camera.

Grinning victoriously, Lucy leaned down to kiss it out of delight.

* * *

Dark sunglasses, a large baseball cap, and a black leather jacket.

"So..." Natsu drawled as his eyes flickered to a nearby, fidgeting man. "I have to escort him back to his house?"

"Yep," she cackled through the device. "He had sent me such a desperate email yesterday that I found it sad. At least the reward money can last the both of us for a couple of months."

The pink-haired man licked his lips and stuffed his hands into his pocket. "So why is it in the subway? You already know from last time..."

"Public transportation. It's harder for some gang members to assault him directly in public. If he were to drive in a car, they'd probably have a truck crash into him and call it a car accident. Just suck it up from last time. One life taken is better than multiple lives taken."

 _The sudden halt had caused passengers to be thrown forward and the said victim to crash his forehead onto one of the train's leaning poles…_

"Whatever..." Natsu took in a large breath. He then examined his surroundings and eyed at two guys, who were obviously masking their disinterest in his customer. They were in black suits; one was normal-sized while another was...a bit on the husky side. If they ever were to get into a brawl, Natsu would have to rely on his quick instincts to avoid a staggering blow. He shook out of his dazed state and clucked into the microphone hidden in the folds of his collar, "Hey Porly. Based on the cameras, how many of the gang men are there?"

"Nine," she replied instantly. "You're fine right now. First off, we have to find out who these bastards work for."

"Easier said than done..." the pink-haired man frowned as he watched the husky gang member seat himself comfortably on a bench. "Do you just need some connection to one of their device?"

"Yes. Just call me on one of their phones."

Whistling while walking towards his prey, Natsu deliberately seated himself a couple of cushions away, opening a porn magazine on his phone. The lady to the right of him gasped and walked away, muttering words of disgust, while the husky man's eyes veered over, obviously curious. Natsu grinned at the man, who caught his eye and sheepishly turned away. "You interested, man?"

He nodded, a bit ashamed.

The young male let out a laugh and scooted himself closer to the gang member. "I'll let you take a look for now." While the man was occupied with his phone, Natsu quietly slid his hand, snaking over to his pocket, where he pulled out a key, some change, and finally the man's phone. Praying the man would enjoy the sensual scenes longer, he quickly dialed in Porlyusica's number and afterwards hung up. The man shifted.

"Hey," Natsu said suddenly, bending over to open another issue. "If you liked that, you gotta see this." Again, the man was occupied, muttering 'Thanks' as Natsu concentrated on the phone. Using the time, he opened call history, deleted Porly's number, and slipped it back into the pocket. Natsu then got up and snatched his own phone away from the man, who looked outraged at the interruption. "Sorry man, duty calls."

He strolled away and back into the line of sight of his customer, who was very nervous. The male was in his fifties perhaps, small and frail, and he clutched onto his briefcase like it was his life.

"Did the gang man do anything to my phone, Porly?" he whispered.

"No," she assured him, "I was monitoring. He was only interested in the porn magazine. That was good."

Natsu snorted. "He just looked like a pig. Glad my assumption was right."

"Who's the one with the porn magazine app?" she retorted.

 _Train stop for Yojeong Street. I repeat, train stop for Yojeong Street._

"You know the procedure, right, Natsu?" Porlyusica continued as he quickly stepped behind his customer, boarding the subway train.

"Yep." Natsu rested his hands on the fifty-year old man, who jumped in fright. "Don't worry, I'm hired by you," he whispered. The man's shoulders relaxed as they stepped in. He was about to turn around until Natsu pushed his face to the front. "Rules apply that clients cannot see my face, got that?"

The man quickly nodded to Natsu's satisfaction. The subway doors all closed and shifted on its move.

"Shit," Natsu cursed as he saw the two hooligans spy them from a distance. The husky man called over some people as five more appeared behind him. "Hey, Porly...will anyone...?"

"The train's not as fast as the last one. No one will die by impact. Even if they did run into a pole," Porlyusica assured through the speakers. "Anyways, I'll track you. Just get away from them for fifteen seconds. Then the plan will initiate-"

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die," the man whimpered, snapping Natsu back to the scene in front of them. The hooligans were inching closer and closer.

"Trust me. I won't let you die." The pink-haired male pushed the man the opposite direction of the gang members. "Go go go," Natsu urged him as the two whipped past people. The goons behind quickened their pace.

"Ten seconds," she drawled into the device. "I'm almost done hacking the system."

"Well, hurry it up," Natsu muttered.

"Well! Why don't you try to hack into the full system of train operations and only-!"

"Okay okay!" he groaned. "Seven seconds?"

"Six."

"Okay." Natsu turned his attention back to the quivering man, who was praying. "On the count of three, _this_ door..." He shifted the middle-aged man to the left door. "...will open, and we both have to jump out. Got it?"

He nodded frantically.

"Good. You can understand me. Even though you look like you're about to pee your pants," he commented, watching the hooligans inch closer. There was one car in between them now. He grabbed onto the leaning pole.

"One...two...THREE!"

The train screeched to a sudden halt, causing uproars of surprise from surrounding people. The man was about to swerve from the force of inertia, but Natsu yanked him back. They both poised, waiting for the door to open. It didn't.

"...Uh...Three!" Natsu commanded.

Nothing happened. The distorted gang members were getting back to their feet.

"...Three!" He tried again. A beep sound followed. However, the door behind them, which faced the wrong way of the tracks, opened instead. "Come on!" he groaned exasperatedly.

"My bad," the old woman chuckled. Finally, the door in front opened, and Natsu and the man leapt outside into the darkness. The men were about to go through as well until the door closed.

"I swear, your timing is perfect," Natsu gasped as he pulled the man to his feet. "Go! Run!"

"I take pride in it," Porlyusica smugly answered.

"I'm taking more than fifty-percent of the reward money," he muttered to the mic and turned to the middle-aged man. "You're paying us right? Or else I'm going to ditch you here."

"Y-yes! Of course! Just save me!" he shrilled, causing Natsu to grimace and Porly to snort into the ear piece. The flashlights brightened the train tunnel behind them.

"They got out that fast?" Natsu asked, amazed.

"Just got the information. They are currently from the Arbaless guild, one of the top HQ's in accepting missions. We are losing to them by a large streak," Porlyusica commented. "But then again, they have three-hundred members while I have only you and Lisanna."

"Fair enough," he muttered and shoved the man behind a wall. "You, stay here. You better not run off, or I won't be saving your sorry-ass." Like always, the man quickly nodded while the pink-haired male ran off into the direction of the gang members.

The first he encountered tried to land a punch. However, Natsu swiftly dodged, swiveled on his feet, and landed a kick to his shin. Then a blow to the face. Another popped up, lightweight, as Natsu easily swung him into another member. He then jumped up from the pile of bodies and drop-kicked someone while deftly swinging his elbow to the right, hitting a man square in the jaws. Another kick, punch, latch.

One by one they fell down.

Until the last one: hefty man.

"What's up, porn buddy?" Natsu called out cheerfully.

The man growled and let out a ferocious yell before bowling Natsu over. He gasped, a large breath of carbon dioxide knocked out as he crashed into the wall. Shaking his head clear, Natsu rolled to the side, a second from being knocked into dreamland. He jumped to his feet, swerving, landing a punch, which rebounded off the man and caused Natsu to stumble back.

"For God's sake," he muttered. "Guess I have to revert to that."

With a snap of his fingers, the butt of the man lit on fire. He howled with heaven-splitting violence, rolling around and not realizing Natsu's power was the cause. Using the wall as a platform, he ran up, somersaulted, and landed a forceful kick to the man's head. Immediately, the pupils of the man rolled back, and as Natsu landed on his feet, the husky man fell forward, crushing Natsu to the floor.

"Son of a turnip!" the pink-haired lad yelled. The unconscious man was pinning him to the train tracks with his weight. And to both of their luck, a nearby train roared in the distance.

"God! I'm not going to die in this stupid tunnel!" he shouted. "Woman, help me!"

"You can do it yourself," Porly snapped in the ear piece. "I'm busy at the moment."

"Well, I'm about to die!" Natsu snapped back. The train closed in.

"Too bad!"

"I swear! I better get AT LEAST seventy percent of this reward!" he yelled and with all his might, he kicked the man out and rolled to the other side, barely missing the train that zoomed by. He gasped for his breath, lying on the hard concrete and pressing a hand over his opened mouth.

"This was definitely...not worth it," he managed to say.

* * *

 _A/N: R &R if you like to! C: To previous readers, yes I have deleted Chapter 2 and rewrote it in a different direction. Lucy and Natsu will be meeting much later compared to what I had originally planned for plot development by the K-drama "Healer."_

* * *

 _If you were confused about what happened in this chapter, here's a bit of summary~_

 _First section: Porlyusica, a genius hacker, complains to Natsu about openly helping people because it's a risk to revealing his true identity. He brushes it aside. As Natsu enters his hideout 'house', Porlyusica offers him a new mission by a client, which Natsu accepts because of the large reward money._

 _Second section: We fly to third POV of Lucy! Yay~ Here, she is a rookie reporter, who's trying to snatch up juicy gossip information for a promotion/salary raise. She disguises herself as a delivery boy and rings on Minerva Orlando's doorbell (because of recent celebrity gossip of her cheating on Sting with Rogue). With sneaky plans, she pretends to be sick and enters Minerva's suite to find traces of Rogue (because Sting is out of country): male shoes and pair of boxers on the couch. And Lucy is successful!_

 _Third Section: We switch back to Natsu, who sees his client: a scaredy-cat, middle-aged man. He also sees gang members who are targeting his client (since his client asked for help in protecting him). Natsu does his business :D  
_

 _So yea, thanks if you've read until the end! Have a great reading night!_


End file.
